Castlebury Lane
by MischievousAli
Summary: Bella and her son, Masen, live a peaceful life in Seattle, WA. When Masen's father returns and wants in on his son's life, will Bella let him? After all, he did walk out on her when he found out she was pregnant. [There will be a HEA] [Rated -M- for lemons and language.]
1. The Swans

**First story. Here's to hoping it's as good as I'm thinking it'll be. xD**

* * *

"Masen!"

I heard small feet running down the stairs before I saw them. I laughed softly before turning around with a Superman lunch box in my hand.

"You know, we could always stay home, mom…"

Snorting, I shook my head. "Stay home? You have school and I have work. No, we cannot stay home. Maybe some other day."

I heard my seven year old groan and I giggled. He was just like me; I always hated going to school when I was younger. Grabbing his backpack, I held it out to him. He took it sullenly and I ran my fingers through his wayward hair as I grabbed my purse and my keys.

"Alright buddy, come on. It's time to go."

I quickly led him to the garage and unlocked my Acura. Masen jumped into the backseat and buckled himself as I slid into the driver's seat. I peeked into the rearview mirror as my son let out a loud sigh.

I frowned. "Baby, are you okay?"

He turned toward me and met my gaze through the small mirror. "I'm fine, mommy."

I shook my head. "No, Mase. You only say mommy when you want me to drop something. What's wrong, kid?"

"It's just that Nick's dad is dropping him off at school today.." His voice trailed off into a whisper and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I should have known. Nicholas, Masen's best friend, lived with his mother only. His parents were separated when he was younger, though they still remained great friends. Nick's father brought him to school every now and then whenever he wasn't working. I think he traveled a lot.

I tugged my bottom lip between my teeth as I rolled out onto the road, pressing the button that easily closed my garage door. I didn't know what to say. I had always told Masen that his father was in the Army. It was a fucked up thing to do, but I couldn't tell him that his own father didn't want him. I couldn't watch him as he fell apart; as his little heart broke. Clearing my throat, I attempted to make eye contact with him through the mirror at a red light.

"I'm sorry, baby. You know –" I was cut off by his soft voice.

"Yeah, I know dad's out of the country." He turned his head to look out the window and my heart broke.

I had only shown him pictures of his father back when we were together in college. He'd never actually met him. I felt like I saw him every day because Masen looked exactly like him. He had brown hair with tints of red and gold, which stuck up in every which way. He had my chocolate brown eyes, but he also had his father's smile, the one that got me every time.

I was so lost in my own memories; I barely realized we'd already reached the school. I quickly found a parking spot and turned off the engine. Masen's door flew open as I shut mine.

"How about we go out for ice cream later? I'm sure Michelle would be glad to see you." A soft smile overcame his lips and he nodded excitedly.

"Okay. Right after school?"

I gave him a nod of my own and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "I love you, mommy."

I kneeled down and gave him the tightest hug I could give him, kissing his forehead as I pulled back. "And I love you too, son."

I watched as Masen met up with Nick at the front of the school's doors and smiled as they made their way inside. I pulled out my iPhone and quickly sent a text to my best friend, Angela, who owned the ice cream parlor I was going to take Masen to after school. Michelle was her daughter and the cutest little girl I'd ever seen. She was just a year younger than Masen, but she was smart as hell. After I confirmed Masen's little play date with Michelle, I quickly made my way downtown. I owned a little bakery called 'Beautiful Creations.'

I had loved baking ever since I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. She couldn't cook to save her life and being just 12, I learned to love it very much. It was my favorite pass time. When I moved to Forks to be with my father, I had acquired a few cooking skills that went way beyond baking. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life and I was glad that he remarried before I moved out to Seattle with Masen.

As I parked in my designated spot, I grabbed my purse and turned off the ignition before heading inside. I waved happily at one of my good friends - and the supervisor - and she waved back quickly before concentrating on the customer in front of the counter. I hung up my jacket on a hook by the door and skipped my way behind the counter.

"And yes, my parents are throwing this huge party and everyone will be there! Speaking of which, be sure to invite your staff, will you?"

I turned my head to the girl at the counter and I furrowed my brows. She looked so familiar. I feel like I'd seen her before. Shrugging it off, I went back to the bunch of mail in my hands but I quietly listened to the conversation between the girl and my supervisor, Chelsea.

Chelsea elicited a small laugh and nodded. "What's the address?" I heard a rustle of paper and saw her hand as she grabbed a pen near the register.

The girl cleared her throat before speaking. "It's on Castlebury Lane."

My head whipped toward the girl as Chelsea gasped. "You mean, you live in that huge mansion?!"

Castlebury Lane. That's where..

Fuck. It couldn't be.

My voice quivered as I spoke out for the first time. "Alice?"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**xo, Ali.**


	2. A Blast from the Past

**I'd like to thank the people who read, reviewed, fav'd, and followed my story. It's you all that inspire me to continue.**

* * *

The girl stared at me for a few seconds before her eyes lit up. "Bella?! Is that you?"

I nodded with a smile as I dropped the handful of mail on the counter.

"Oh my God, get over here now!" Alice laughed with her arms spread out for a hug. I mimicked her laugh as I made my way around the counter and into her tiny arms.

"I missed you so much, Ali. How are you?" A tear ran down my cheek as I hugged Alice as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Bella, I missed you more than you missed me. I'm fantastic! How about you?"

We pulled back from each other as I parted my lips to speak. "I'm good, thanks. Holy crap, Alice. I can't believe you're here. I mean, last time I saw you, it was your parent's forty-third anniversary."

"Yeah, Bella, that was like, seven years ago." Alice snorted and I rolled my eyes.

She and I were best friends back in college. We bumped into each other one day and as they say, the rest is history. That was how I met her brother, Edward, aka Masen's father.

"This reminds me, you have to come to my parent's anniversary party this weekend," Alice said and nodded her head.

Uh, what? I quirked a brow and I shook my head slightly. I couldn't. If it was Carlisle and Esme's fiftieth anniversary this weekend that meant the entire family would be there. And so would Edward. I couldn't. Not now. Well, not ever. I wasn't ready to see him again. After what he'd done to me and Masen, I never wanted to see him.

Alice trained her puppy dog eyes on me and pouted. "Please, B? It'll be like old times again. Everyone misses you."

I mentally scoffed. Yeah, right.

Alice narrowed her gaze; she knew exactly what I was thinking. "You are coming and that is final. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Biting my lip, I quickly thought of an excuse. "I'm sorry, Ali. I wish I could, but Masen and I have plans this weekend." I turned away from her as I grabbed the order form Chelsea had left on the counter.

"Masen. Your son?" Alice gasped. "That's right! You were pregnant, which was why my stupid as fuck brother left you all those years ago."

I let out a deep breath and nodded sullenly. I didn't want to relive those memories again. Especially with Alice. I loved Alice, but she had no verbal filter.

"Very stupid of him to do, if you ask me." She grumbled to herself as I checked off the 'First Priority' box.

Carlisle and Esme were like my second parents. I loved them as much as I loved my own. They were always there for me whenever I needed them and now that Alice had come to Beautiful Creations to cater for their anniversary, I was going to do my best to please them.

"But please tell me you'll come, Bella. I mean, you don't even have to talk to my brother if you don't want to. I'll even make sure you two don't go within two feet of each other. Just please, come. Mom and dad will be so happy to see you. You know how much they love you. Emmett and Rosalie, too. Even Jasper."

I quirked a brow. "Jasper. You're still with him?"

Alice giggled as she held up her left hand. My eyes bulged. Her engagement ring was more like a rock.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's petite frame. "Oh my God, Ali! Congratulations! When's the big day? Have you decided yet?"

"It happened like, last year, Bella. If you hadn't changed your cell phone number, you would have known." I grinned at her sheepishly as she continued. "I haven't set a date yet. I don't know. I'm torn between a spring wedding and a winter wedding."

Alice was always known for her love of snow. "I'm sure either would be beautiful."

"Oh, Bella! You have to cater for my wedding, too! I've seen your work. They're fantastic!"

I giggled as I leaned over the counter to put Ali's order form in the manila folder I kept for the orders that were yet to be completed.

"Of course, Alice. Anything for you and Jasper."

As soon as she was about to speak, her phone rang. Alice pulled it out of her back pocket and grimaced as she glanced at the screen before picking up.

"What?" She asked, dragging out the word tiredly. "Yes, you bastard. I'll be there in a few."

Alice rolled her eyes and hung up.

"He can't do anything right," she mumbled quietly and I furrowed my brows.

"You okay, Ali?"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll be back later today to tell you the rest of the order. I've got to go right now."

We hugged one last time before she headed for the door.

"Oh and Bella," Alice called out.

I paused in my steps and turned around to face her with a questionable expression.

"The party is formal. Be sure to bring Masen!" She winked at me before walking through the automatic doors.

Well, fuck.

* * *

**There's a bit of Alice. Thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

**xo, Ali.**


End file.
